falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Equidae
Horses and donkeys have never been shown in a Fallout game, but have been mentioned on occasion. Background Some equidae appear to have survived the Great War and only lived for a short time, before becoming extinct in just under or over a century onwards. One such case is Pugsley, a donkey owned by a man named Irwin who was killed when his ranch was attacked by raiders around 2161. As this was 84 years after the Great War, and donkeys do not live longer than 50 years under even the best circumstances, it is probable that small populations survived on a domesticated basis. It is not likely that they would or could have survived in the post-War wild, short of undergoing mutations to help them fend off predators. The Chosen One when talking to Ethyl Wright however mentions abundance of mare's milk being around among tribesmen.{321}{}{Nothing like a little communal love, some gambling, and rounding off the day with a few jugs of fermented mare's milk. That's what makes being a TRIBESMAN so great!} {322}{}{Nothing like a little communal love, some gambling, and rounding off the day with a few jugs of fermented mare's milk. That's what makes being a TRIBESWOMAN so great!} - NCETHWRI.MSG In All Roads, the graphic novel, every NCR soldier seen in Chance's flashback of the Bitter Springs Massacre is riding a horse. Given the number of continuity errors between All Roads and Fallout: New Vegas it is likely this is merely another such occurrence. In the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts, a sculptured horse head can be seen at the top of the war clubs. Scout Leader Jaggy also laments about missing the sight of horses in Appalachia.Jaggy: " (P01C_Tadpole_LeaderJaggy.txt) A "Horse Marker" can be found in the G.E.C.K. Horses are also referenced to in the description of the Ol' Painless weapon in Fallout Shelter. Notes * When asked about the horses seen in All Roads, Chris Avellone said, "To me, that picture in the comic was an error (no one noticed it until too late) and that "it was never my intention that there were any horses." He went on to say that ''"there were parts of the New Vegas design where we specifically removed the mention of horses from certain narrative points (one of Raul’s stories originally referenced horses, for example, and we cut them because we didn’t want to imply horses still existed)."''Email with fan "Styles" * In the Fallout Bibles, Chris Avellone refers to Pugsley as a mule, rather than a donkey. A mule is a cross between a donkey and a horse, which would imply both survived; however given that Irwin in game uses the term donkey, this is likely just an error on his part. Gallery War club with casings and honors mod.png|A horse head seen on a war club. Fo1_Pugsley.png|The corpse of Pugsley. Giddyup Buttercup.jpg|An advertisement for the horse-shaped toy, Giddyup Buttercup FO3MZ Giddyup Buttercup.png|Giddyup Buttercup. Taeles of Chivalrie.png|A book about pre-War stories and legends. On its front cover is a knight riding on a horse, while he fights a dragon. Paul Revere Monument trailer.png|Paul Revere Monument. Category:Creatures Category:All Roads creatures Category:Fallout mentioned-only creatures Category:Fallout 2 mentioned-only creatures Category:Honest Hearts creatures Category:Fallout 76 mentioned-only creatures Category:Fauna ru:Лошадь uk:Кінь